babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
7zip/bb.txt
!@Lang@!UTF-8! ; 7-Zip 9.07 ; Translated by Tom K. C. Chiu ; ; ; ; 00000000="Babyish" 00000001="Babyish" 00000002="9" ; 7-Zip Configuration ; Title 01000000="7-Zip Konfigyureiçion" ; Info Page 01000100="Abaut 7-Zip" 01000103="7-Zip-wa minfai-na softwar" 01000104="Support" 01000105="Register" ; Folders Page 01000200="Folders" 01000210="&Working folder" 01000211="&System temp folder" 01000212="&Körrent" 01000213="&Specified:" 01000214="Use for removable drives only" 01000281="Specify a location for temporary archive files." ; System Page 01000300="Sistèm" 01000301="Integreit 7-Zip tu shell context menu" 01000302="Kascaden kontekst menyu" 01000310="Kontekst menyu aitems:" ; Language Page 01000400="Language" 01000401="Language:" ; 7-Zip Explorer extension ; Context menu 02000101="7-Zip" 02000102="7-Zip kommands" 02000103="Open archive" 02000104="Opens the selected archive." 02000105="Iksträkt fails..." 02000106="Iksträkt fails from silekten archive." 02000107="Add to archive..." 02000108="Adds the selected items to archive." 02000109="Test archive" 0200010A="Tests integrity of the selected archive." 0200010B="Iksträkt dup nidou" 0200010C="Iksträkt fails from silekten archive tu current folder." 0200010D="Iksträkt tu {0}" 0200010E="Iksträkt fails tu subfolder." 0200010F="Add to {0}" 02000110="Adds the selected items to archive." 02000111="Compress and email..." 02000112="Compresses the selected items to archive and sends archive via email." 02000113="Compress to {0} and email" 02000114="Compresses the selected items to archive and sends archive via email." 02000140="" 02000141="" ; Properties 02000203="Path" 02000204="Name" 02000205="Extension" 02000206="Folder" 02000207="Size" 02000208="Packed Size" 02000209="Attributes" 0200020A="Created" 0200020B="Accessed" 0200020C="Modified" 0200020D="Solid" 0200020E="Commented" 0200020F="Encrypted" 02000210="Split Before" 02000211="Split After" 02000212="Dictionary" 02000213="CRC" 02000214="Taip" 02000215="Anti" 02000216="Method" 02000217="Host OS" 02000218="Fail Sistèm" 02000219="Yusā" 0200021A="Group" 0200021B="Block" 0200021C="Komment" 0200021D="Position" 0200021E="Path Prefix" 0200021F="Folders" 02000220="Fails" 02000221="Version" 02000222="Volume" 02000223="Multivolume" 02000224="Offset" 02000225="Links" 02000226="Blocks" 02000227="Volumes" 02000229="64-bit" 0200022A="Big-endian" 0200022B="SPY" 0200022C="Physical Size" 0200022D="Headers Size" 0200022E="Checksum" 0200022F="Characteristics" 02000230="Virtual Address" 02000231="ID" 02000232="Short Name" 02000233="Creator Application" 02000234="Sector Size" 02000235="Moud" 02000236="Link" ; Status bar 02000301="{0} object(s) selected" 02000302="{0} object(s)" 02000320="Fails:" 02000321="Folders:" 02000322="Size:" 02000323="Compressed size:" 02000324="Archives:" ; List Context Menu 02000401="&Kolumns..." 02000411="&Open" 02000412="&Iksträkt..." ; ToolBar 02000501="Iksträkt" ; Messages 02000601="Update operations are not supported for this archive." 02000602="Cannot update archive {0}" 02000603="Cannot create folder '{0}'" 02000604="File is not supported archive." 02000605="Error" 02000606="Too many items" 02000607="There is no application associated with the given file name extension" 02000608="There are no errors" 02000609="Can not open file '{0}' as archive" 0200060A="Can not open encrypted archive '{0}'. Wrong password?" 0200060B="Sistèm-wa cannot allocate the required amount of memory" 0200060C="Unknown error" 0200060D="Unsupported archive type" ; Dialogs 02000702="OK" 02000705="&Mi" 02000707="Mi tu &Ol" 02000709="&Non" 0200070B="Non tu O&ll" 02000710="Kansol" 02000711="&Cancel" 02000713="&Close" 02000714="Stop" 02000715="Restart" 02000720="Help" ; Extract dialog 02000800="Iksträkt" 02000801="I&ksträkt tu:" 02000802="Pasword" 02000810="Path mode" 02000811="Full pathnames" 02000812="Current pathnames" 02000813="No pathnames" 02000820="Overwrite mode" 02000821="Ask before overwrite" 02000822="Overwrite without prompt" 02000823="Skip existing files" 02000824="Auto rename" 02000825="Auto rename existing files" 02000830="Files" 02000831="&Selected files" 02000832="&All files" 02000881="Specify loukeiçion for iksträkten fails." 02000890="Iksträkting" ; Overwrite dialog 02000900="Confirm File Replace" 02000901="Destination folder already contains processed file." 02000902="Would you like to replace the existing file" 02000903="with this one?" 02000911="A&uto Rename" 02000982="{0} bytes" 02000983="modified on" ; Messages dialog 02000A00="Diagnostik messeijs" 02000A80="Messeij" 02000A91="Unsupported compression method for '{0}'." 02000A92="Data error in '{0}'. File is broken." 02000A93="CRC failed in '{0}'. File is broken." 02000A94="Data error in encrypted file '{0}'. Wrong password?" 02000A95="CRC failed in encrypted file '{0}'. Wrong password?" ; Password dialog 02000B00="Enter password" 02000B01="Enter password:" 02000B02="&Show password" 02000B03="Reenter password:" 02000B10="Passwords do not match" 02000B11="Use only English letters, numbers and special characters (!, #, $, ...) for password" 02000B12="Password is too long" ; Progress dialog 02000C00="Process" 02000C01="Elapsed time:" 02000C02="Remaining time:" 02000C03="Toutol saiz:" 02000C04="Speed:" 02000C05="Processed:" 02000C06="Compression ratio:" 02000C10="&Background" 02000C11="&Foreground" 02000C12="&Pause" 02000C13="&Continue" 02000C20="Paused" 02000C30="Are you sure you want to cancel?" ; Compress dialog 02000D00="Add to archive" 02000D01="&Archive:" 02000D02="&Update mode:" 02000D03="Archive &format:" 02000D04="Compression &method:" 02000D05="Create &Solid archive" 02000D06="&Parameters:" 02000D07="Options" 02000D08="Create SF&X archive" 02000D09="Multi-threading" 02000D0A="Encrypt file &names" 02000D0B="Compression &level:" 02000D0C="&Dictionary size:" 02000D0D="&Word size:" 02000D0E="Memory usage for Compressing:" 02000D0F="Memory usage for Decompressing:" 02000D10="Encryption" 02000D11="Encryption method:" 02000D12="Number of CPU threads:" 02000D13="Solid block size:" 02000D14="Non-solid" 02000D15="Solid" 02000D16="Compress shared files" 02000D40="Split to &volumes, bytes:" 02000D41="Incorrect volume size" 02000D42="Specified volume size: {0} bytes.\nAre you sure you want to split archive into such volumes?" 02000D81="Store" 02000D82="Normal" 02000D83="Maximum" 02000D84="Fast" 02000D85="Fastest" 02000D86="Ultra" 02000D90="Braws" 02000DA1="Add and replace files" 02000DA2="Update and add files" 02000DA3="Freshen existing files" 02000DA4="Synchronize files" 02000DB1="Ol Fails" 02000DC0="Compressing" ; Columns dialog 02000E00="Columns" 02000E01="Check the columns that you would like to make visible in this folder. Use the Move Up and Move Down buttons to reorder the columns." 02000E02="The selected column should be" 02000E03="pixels &wide." 02000E10="Move &Up" 02000E11="Move &Down" 02000E12="&Show" 02000E13="&Haid" 02000E14="Set" 02000E81="Title" 02000E82="Width" ; Testing 02000F90="Testing" ; File Manager 03000000="7-Zip File Manager" ; Menu 03000102="&File" 03000103="&Edit" 03000104="&Vyu" 03000105="&Tools" 03000106="&Help" 03000107="F&avorites" ; File 03000210="&Open" 03000211="Open &Inside" 03000212="Open O&utside" 03000220="&Vyu" 03000221="&Edit" 03000230="Rena&me" 03000231="&Kopi Tu..." 03000232="&Move To..." 03000233="&Delete" 03000240="P&roperties" 03000241="Komme&nt..." 03000242="Calculate checksum" 03000243="Diff" 03000250="Create Folder" 03000251="Create File" 03000260="E&xit" 03000270="&Split file..." 03000271="Com&bine files..." ; Edit 03000310="&Undo" 03000311="&Redo" 03000320="Cu&t" 03000321="&Copy" 03000322="&Paste" 03000323="&Delete" 03000330="Select &All" 03000331="Deselect All" 03000332="&Invert Selection" 03000333="Select..." 03000334="Deselect..." 03000335="Select by Type" 03000336="Deselect by Type" ; View 03000410="Lar&ge Icons" 03000411="S&mall Icons" 03000412="&List" 03000413="&Details" 03000420="Unsorted" 03000430="Open Root Folder" 03000431="Up One Level" 03000432="Folders History..." 03000440="&Refresh" 03000449="Flat View" 03000450="&2 Panels" 03000451="&Toolbars" 03000460="Archive Toolbar" 03000461="Standard Toolbar" 03000462="Large Buttons" 03000463="Show Buttons Text" ; Tools 03000510="&Options..." 03000511="&Benchmark" ; Help 03000610="&Contents..." 03000620="&About 7-Zip..." ; Favorites 03000710="&Add folder to Favorites as" 03000720="Bookmark" ; Options Dialog 03010000="Options" ; Plugins 03010100="Plugins" 03010101="&Plugins:" 03010110="Options..." ; Edit 03010200="Editor" 03010201="&Editor:" 03010202="&Diff:" ; System 03010300="Sistèm" 03010302="Associate 7-Zip with:" 03010310="Plugin" ; Settings 03010400="Settings" 03010401="Show \"..\" item" 03010402="Show real file icons" 03010410="Displei sistèm menyu" 03010420="&Full row select" 03010421="Show &grid lines" 03010422="Single-click to open an item" 03010430="&Alternative selection mode" 03010440="Use &large memory pages" ; Strings 03020201="Copy" 03020202="Move" 03020203="Copy to:" 03020204="Move to:" 03020205="Copying..." 03020206="Moving..." 03020207="You cannot move or copy items for such folders." 03020208="The operation is not supported for this folder." 03020209="Select destination folder." 03020210="Confirm File Delete" 03020211="Confirm Folder Delete" 03020212="Confirm Multiple File Delete" 03020213="Are you sure you want to delete '{0}'?" 03020214="Are you sure you want to delete the folder '{0}' and all its contents?" 03020215="Are you sure you want to delete these {0} items?" 03020216="Deleting..." 03020217="Error Deleting File or Folder" 03020218="The sistèm cannot move a file with long path to the Recycle Bin" 03020220="Renaming..." 03020221="Error Renaming File or Folder" 03020222="Confirm File Copy" 03020223="Are you sure you want to copy files to archive" 03020230="Create Folder" 03020231="Folder name:" 03020232="New Folder" 03020233="Error Creating Folder" 03020240="Create File" 03020241="File Name:" 03020242="New File" 03020243="Error Creating File" 03020250="Select" 03020251="Deselect" 03020252="Mask:" 03020260="Folders History" 03020280="File '{0}' was modified.\nDo you want to update it in the archive?" 03020281="Can not update file\n'{0}'" 03020282="Cannot start editor." 03020283="Opening..." 03020284="The file looks like a virus (the file name contains long spaces in name)." 03020290="Komment" 03020291="&Komment:" 030202A0="Sistèm" 03020300="Kompyuter" 03020301="Network" 03020302="Dokyumènts" 03020400="Add" 03020401="Iksträkt" 03020402="Test" 03020420="Copy" 03020421="Move" 03020422="Delete" 03020423="Info" 03020500="Split File" 03020501="&Split to:" 03020510="Splitting..." 03020520="Confirm Splitting" 03020521="Are you sure you want to split file into {0} volumes?" 03020522="Volume size must be smaller than size of original file" 03020600="Kombain Fails" 03020601="&Kombain tu:" 03020610="Kombaining..." 03020620="Select only first part of split file" 03020621="Can not detect file as part of split file" 03020622="Can not find more than one part of split file" 03020710="Checksum calculating..." 03020720="Checksum information" 03020721="CRC checksum for data:" 03020722="CRC checksum for data and names:" 03020800="Scanning..." 03020900="Properties" 03020A01="The operation cannot be called from a folder that has a long path." 03020A02="You must select one file" 03020A03="You must select one or more files" 03020A04="File {0} is already exist" ; Computer 03031100="Total Size" 03031101="Free Space" 03031102="Cluster Size" 03031103="Label" ; Network 03031200="Local Name" 03031201="Provider" ; Benchmark Dialog 03080000="Benchmark" 03080001="Memory usage:" 03080002="Compressing" 03080003="Decompressing" 03080004="Speed" 03080005="Reitiŋ" 03080006="Toutol Reitiŋ" 03080007="Körrènt" 03080008="Rīsùltiŋ" 03080009="Passes:" 0308000A="Errors:" 0308000B="SPY Yuseij" 0308000C="Reitiŋ / Yuseij" ;!@LangEnd@! Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion